


Disciplinary Measures

by mystic_moogle



Series: KH Crack [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Random Pairing Generator, Seifer is a sore loser, Twilight Town, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_moogle/pseuds/mystic_moogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer is supposed to be the strongest guy in Twilight Town. He does not take very well to little brown-haired losers showing up and besting him at his own game.</p>
<p>Time to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Measures

Seifer sneered and tore down the Struggle poster taped across his bedroom wall.

He, Seifer Almasy, was supposed to be the strongest guy in town. He had looks, power, and two cronies loyal enough to follow him to the ends of the earth. So, of course, he did not take very well to little brown-haired fools showing up out of nowhere and besting him at his own game—the one Seifer partook in for the sole purpose of reminding the townsfolk just  _who_  was in charge around here.

He remembered their first encounter with loathing. Those white-suited creatures had shown up with the intention of vandalizing his precious Sandlot. Sora had appeared then, and Seifer could only watch in stupefaction as the boy beat those creatures back to hell with a determination he had never seen before.

Seifer cursed and punched the wall. As if that wasn't bad enough, the kid had to show up  _again_  and humiliate him in front of the entire town. The Struggle Tournament was pathetic this year; Sora had hit him with a few deft swings of his bat and plundered all one-hundred orbs with unnerving ease.

Just where did all that god-like strength come from? Seifer could accept his defeat by Setzer, a trained swordsman, but _this_  scrawny punk?

"Tch."

That lamer must have rigged the competition, or utilized some suspicious power-ups. So that only left Seifer with one viable option.

He climbed out of his window, landing swiftly on his feet. And then he began to scour the town with measured rage until he found Sora sitting innocently by the station. Seifer's blood boiled, though his face bore no traces of his internal strife.

"Hey, loser."

Sora glanced up. Doubtless he was waiting for the ticket vendor to return so he could get on the train and go home.

"How about a little match before you leave?" Seifer smirked. "Don't even think about cheating on this one."

The boy nearly jumped from his seat. "Huh? Me? I didn't cheat!" He pouted and crossed his arms, as if he was trying to recall a time when he _might_  have cheated. It was pretty damn cute, actually, but Seifer wasn't about to admit that.

"Hmph. Time to find out, then." He tossed him a Struggle Bat. "On your feet, chicken wuss."

"Fine." Sora caught the bat with a deft hand and stood up. "If you won't believe me, I'll just have to prove it you." He grinned, showcasing pearly white teeth. "Don't come crying to me when you lose!"

Seifer sneered and came at him with a well-timed thrust. Sora parried the blow with ease and struck at him with a wide arc of his bat, getting in the first hit across the chest. Dazed, Seifer made an attempt to counter, but Sora was agile. The first hit was only the onset of a long string of attacks, skillful and seamless. Sora lifted his bat high above his head to execute the final blow; Seifer, however, used this opportunity to strike him where he had left himself wide open.

And then something incredible happened. The boy leapt into the air and spun around like a freakin' _hamster wheel_ , landing the final blow with a power that could save the universe.

Everything was a blur after that. Seifer opened his eyes to Sora standing sheepishly above his supine form.

"You okay?" He offered out a hand. "Sorry... I just didn't want you to think I had cheated. I'll go easy on you next time."

Seifer stared at that hand for a very long time. He grudgingly reached out to accept it, much to Sora's relief.

Suddenly, Seifer tightened his grip and pulled. Hard.

"Gah!" The boy flailed and staggered forwards, landing unceremoniously on top of Seifer. "What was that for?!"

His lips curled into a smirk as he leaned lasciviously close. "Ever heard of 'disciplinary measures', chicken wuss?"

Sora's face flared up and he tried to scramble off of the older boy, but Seifer had his wrists pinned. He reversed their positions and began to snake his fingers up his shirt.

Sora yelped at the invasion, but his protests were quickly swallowed by Seifer's brazen kiss. The protests began to shade into moans as Seifer mercilessly ravished him.

At some point, Seifer smirked as Sora shuddered, losing the battle between mind and body. He leaned forward with his breath hot on his ear and whispered, " _look who's winning now?_ "


End file.
